Spaß
by Angelcerise
Summary: Es geht darum das Draco einen großen Fehler begeht...


Spaß!?!Ein kleine Harry Potter FF von mir^^

Das kommt raus wenn ich nicht ins Internet kann, und ich so meine Langeweile vertreibe XD

Na ja vielleicht gefällt sie euch ja, würde mich über Kommis freuen *lieb anguck*

Seid leib das ist meine erst Lemon Szene, schreibt ob sie euch gefällt und lasst Tipps da wenn euch was nicht gefällt. Ich kann Kritik vertragen^^

„......" jemand spricht

//.....// jemand denkt

*Rückblick*

# Zeitsprung#

Es war ein trüber Tag, als ein Junge die Stufen zum Nordturm hinauf stieg um dort seine Ruhe zu haben und seinen Gedanken nach zu gehen.

Jetzt sitzt er hier schon seit drei Stunden und denkt nur an eine Person //wo bist du nur?... Sag es mir... du fehlst mir so...// so und weiter waren die Gedanken des Jungen mit den Blonden Haaren. Dieser Junge war Slytherins Eisprinz Draco Malfoy doch dieser ist gar nicht so kalt wie alle behaupten, er trägt nur eine Maske, die langsam zu bröckeln anfängt.

Draco legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie und umschlang diese mit seinen Armen ehe er lautlos anfing zu weinen. //Es tut mir so leid........................Harry, komm doch bitte wieder zurück// „...das wollte ich doch nicht...".

Draco Malfoy weinte um keinen anderen als Harry Potter, dem er so sehr mit seinen Worten und Taten verletzt hatte. Immer wieder musste er an seine Worte, die er Harry an den Kopf warf denken, und an den Gesichtsausdruck den dieser gemacht hatte.

* Rückblick *

Er war ein normaler Tag an dem es passierte. Draco war gerade auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, als er Harry und seinen Freunden begegnete. „Narbengesicht, das Wiesel und das Schlammblut..." spottete er auch gleich los. Ron drehte sich um als er das hörte und konterte „Ach ne Frettchen, wo hast du den deine Affen gelassen?" „Um mit dir fertig zu werden brauch ich sie nicht, dich schaffe ich alle mal" Draco grinste.

Hermine hatte viel Mühe Ron davon abzuhalten sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen. Harry hingegen hielt sich aus allen raus, hatte er doch genug von den Streitereien mit den Malfoyspross. Den Harry war eins die letzten Sommerferien klar geworden, er liebte seinen Feind, auch wenn er es am Anfang nicht glauben konnte, es war aber so und lies sich nicht ändern. Doch getraut es Malfoy zu sagen hatte er noch nicht, zu sehr Angst hatte er vor dessen Ablehnung, von der er wusste das sie vorhanden war. So schwieg er lieber.

Draco merkte auch das sich Harry zurück hielt, sonst sagte dieser immer was, also lies er Ron in Ruhe, der noch immer versuchte sich auf ihn zu stürzen, von Hermine aber zurück gehalten wurde, und wandte sich nun Harry zu.

„Na Potter, fällt dir wohl nichts ein um etwas zu erwidern" fragte er sogleich spöttisch. Angesprochener schaute nur auf und wurde rot, drehte sich sogleich weg und nuschelte so leise das es nur Draco verstehen konnte „...ich will mich nicht mehr streiten...ich liebe dich ..." er schlug sich eine Hand auf den Mund und schaute Malfoy geschockt an.

Eben diesen wäre fast seine perfekte kalten Maske verrutscht, dann grinste er, er musste neidlos zu geben das der andere einfach niedlich war, mit seiner etwas schüchternen Art wie er vor ihn steht und diesen smaragdgrünen Augen, die einen in den Bahn ziehen können. Auch war der andere etwas kleiner als er selbst und hat ein Paar feminine Züge, was ihn noch unendlich süßer machte. Draco musste schon sagen der andere gefiel ihn sehr, was er aber nie zugeben würde und das schon gar nicht, weil es Potter war.

Langsam trat er auf diesen zu, Hermine und Ron waren schon längst in der Großen Halle verschwunden sonst hätte Ron sich nie beruhigt, so waren sie alleine auf den Gang, alle anderen waren schon beim Essen. Er streichelte ihn über die Wange, Harrys Körper durchfuhr ein angenehmer Schauer und er lehnte sich etwas an die warme Hand. „Ich liebe dich auch..." hauchte er in das Ohr des Schwarzhaarigen, eben dieser schaute ihn geschockt an, nie hätte er gedacht das Draco seine Liebe erwidern würde. Mit strahlenden Augen sah er ihn an und Draco war im Begriff in diesen zu versinken, er schüttelte den Kopf, in Gedanken gab er sich eine Ohrfeige.

„Komm heute Abend um Mitternacht zum Raum der Wünsche..." hauchte der Blonde noch ehe er in die Große Halle verschwand. Harry schaute ihn etwas verwirrt nach, dachte sich nichts dabei und ging ebenfalls in die Halle, dort aß er schweigend, er dachte nur an den Blonden Slytherin. Als er fertig mit essen war ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich dort in einen Sessel vor den Kamin.

Der Blonde hatte auch nur schweigend gegessen und den anderen beobachtet, was seinen besten Freund Blaise auffiel, er sagte jedoch nichts, er würde ihn nachher in ihren gemeinsamen Zimmer darauf ansprechen.

Nach den Essen erhoben sich beide und gingen in ihr Zimmer, kaum war die Tür zu fing Blaise auch schon an „warum hast du Potter die ganze Zeit beim Abendessen beobachtet, ich will keine Lüge oder Ausflüchte hören, also erzähl" abwartend sah er ihn an.

Angesprochener seufzte nur, hatte er doch gewusst das Blaise so was fragen würde „na gut..." er fuhr sich durch seine Haare, die er seit den Sommer nicht mehr straff nach hinten gelte, „er hat gesagt er liebt mich und ich treffe mich heute Abend mit ihn...". Nun war Blaise schlichtweg sprachlos, Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt, liebte ausgerechnet seinen Feind.

„Was willst du mit ihn machen?" Blaise klang ernst. „Nichts, ich will nur meinen Spaß, den mal ehrlich süß ist er ja schon" der Blonde leckte sich über die Lippen, oh ja süß ist er.

„Denkst du nicht das du ihn damit verletzt, wenn du ihn so ausnutzt?" Draco schaute Blaise mit großen Augen an „Hallo Erde an Blaise, das ist Potter von den wir hier reden".

„Selbst Potter hat Gefühle, aber ich sehe, ich kann dich nicht davon abbringen. Aber du wirst es noch bereuen, wenn du ihn wehtust, den so egal ist er dir nicht wie du immer sagst" bevor Draco was erwidern konnte war Blaise schon aus den Zimmer verschwunden.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf //was weiß Blaise schon, als ob ich Potters Gefühle erwidern würde//. Nochmals schüttelte er den Kopf ehe er seine Hausaufgaben machte.

# Zeitsprung #

Kurz vor Mitternacht machte sich Harry, gut getarnt unter seinen Tarnumhang, auf zum Raum der Wünsche. Als er fast dort war erkannte er schon Draco, der auf ihn wartete. Dieser lächelte als Harry den Tarnumhang ab nahm.

Schon lief er drei mal an der Wand vorbei und wünschte sich einen gemütlichen Raum. Schon erschien die Tür und er öffnete diese und lies Harry den vortritt.

Harry ging vorsichtig rein und schaute sich um, es gab einen Kamin indem ein Feuer brannte, davor eine kleine Couch, an der Seite standen viele Regale voll mit Büchern, mitten im Raum stand ein großes Himmelbett auf den mindestens fünf Personen Platz hatten.

Unsicher drehte er sich um und sah direkt in die Augen des Blonden der hinter ihn stand. Dieser zog Harry sofort in seine Arme, Harry war erst etwas geschockt senkte aber den Blick. Draco lies dieses Verhalten des Kleineren schmunzeln. So hob er dessen Kinn an um diesen in die Augen zu schauen und versank in diesen wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen.

Schüchtern schaute Harry den anderen an. Dieser senkte sich nun leicht zu den anderen runter um diesen zu küssen. Erwartungsvoll schloss der Schwarzhaarige die Augen, einen Moment später spürte er schon die weichen Lippen des anderen auf seinen und ein Schauer lief ihn über den Rücken.

Aber auch den Blonden lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, nie hätte er gedacht das Harry so weiche Lippen hat. Er hatte schon viele geküsst aber noch nie hatte er so ein Gefühl dabei. Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen und bat um Einlass.

Kurz zögerte der Schwarzhaarige öffnete dann aber seine Lippen einen Spalt breit. Dies reichte Draco sofort fuhr seine Zunge in die fremde Mundhöhle um diese zu erkunden. Sanft tastete er alles ab ehe er Harrys Zunge zum mitmachen aufforderte. Was dieser dann tat, so entbrannte ein heißer Zungenkuss, den keiner von beiden lösen wollte.

Doch mussten sie ihn später wegen Luftmangel abbrechen. Um Luft schnappend schaute Harry Draco an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick und küsste ihn erneut.

Sich wild küssend dirigiert der Blonde beide zum Bett, dort angekommen drückte er Harry auf das Bett ohne den Kuss zu lösen. Doch kurz danach löste der Schwarzhaarige den Kuss und sah Draco mit leicht verhangenen Augen an.

Dieser musste etwas schlucken, sah Harry einfach nur zum anbeißen aus, dieser lustverhangene Blick und die Lippen die leicht vom küssen geschwollen sind. Er küsste Harry noch mal kurz auf den Mund ehe er seine Lippen zu dessen Hals wanderten um dort ihre Tätigkeit fortzusetzen. Harry legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite damit Draco besser an seinen Hals kommt.

Eben dieser saugte sich an einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle fest solange bis dort ein roter Fleck entstand, zufrieden mit sich selbst betrachtete er seine Tat.

Dann sah er auf sein Opfer und sah das dessen Atem schon sichtlich schneller ging. Dieser sah auf und direkt in die Augen des anderen, Harry schluckte was er dort sah war pures Verlangen, etwas Angst hatte er schon.

Der Blonde sah den angstvollen Blick und schaute den anderen lieb an ehe eine Hand unter Harrys Shirt verschwand und es leicht nach oben schob. Jedes Stück freigelegte Haut wurde geküsst. An den Brustwarzen angekommen leckte er über diese und biss kurz rein. Harry keuchte überrascht auf. Letztendlich zog Draco Harry dessen Shirt aus und verwöhnte die Haut mit küssen und seiner Zunge.

Jeder einzelne Muskel wurde nachgefahren, Harry gefiel die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen sehr, wollte jedoch nicht untätig bleiben. So strich er mit seinen Händen über den Rücken des anderen. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile wieder den Brustwarzen Harrys zugewandt und verwöhnte beide abwechselnd mit seiner Zunge bis sie schließlich hart wurden. Er biss noch mal kurz in die gehärteten Brustwarzen, dann küsste er Harry gierig auf den Mund, dieser erwiderte den Kuss ungestüm

Nach den Kuss fuhr Draco mit seiner Zunge hoch zu Harrys Ohr um an dessen Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, dieser stöhnte überrascht auf. Mit den Händen fuhr der Blonde die Seiten des anderen auf und ab.

Harry durch die Taten des anderen angesteckt traute sich nun auch mehr, seine Hände die bis jetzt auf Dracos Rücken lagen, fuhren unter das Shirt des Blonden und streichelten die weiche Haut darunter.

Es waren nur hauchzarte Berührungen, aber Draco nahm diese intensiv wahr und keuchte. Dies hörte Harry und fuhr mit seinen Händen weiter nach oben, seine Fingerspitzen berührten kurz Dracos Brustwarzen, so das er ihn ein kleines stöhnen entlockt. Seine Hände wanderten nun die Seiten auf und ab, ehe er das Shirt über den Kopf des Blondhaarigen zog.

So hatte Harry freien Blick auf den Oberkörper des anderen, sanft fuhr er jeden Bauchmuskel mit seinen Fingern nach. Der Blonde über ihn keuchte immer mehr, diese Berührungen waren zu gut.

Auf einmal bäumte sich Harry auf und Draco lag auf den Rücken und der Schwarzhaarige über ihn. Sanft küsst Harry auf den Mund, eh er sich weiter küssend zu den Brustwarzen arbeitet, dort angekommen biss er in diese. In Dracos Kopf drehte sich alles, Harrys Küsse schickten kleine Stromstösse durch seinen Körper, nun setzte eben dieser seine Zunge ein und fuhr jeden Muskel nach. Seine Hose wurde zunehmend nun auch enger, spürte er aber auch Harrys Erregung an seinen Oberschenkel.

Auch Harry entging das nicht und seine Küsse wanderten Richtung Süden, kurz umfuhr er den Bauchnabel des anderen. Langsam öffnete Harry Dracos Hose und zog sie ihn quälend langsam aus. Dieser stöhnte, bäumte sich auf, vergrub Harry unter sich und küsste diesen wild. Noch während er Harry küsste zog er dessen Hose samt Boxershorts aus, er löste den Kuss und sah sich Harry genau an. Verhangene Augen, rote geschwollene Lippen, heftig atmend und eine große Erregung die nach Erlösung gerade zu schrie.

Nach dem er Harry genug betrachtet hat senkte er seine Lippen auf dessen Glied und leckte kurz über die Spitze. „Draco..." stöhnte Harry laut. Dieser grinste und nahm das Glied in den Mund und saugte daran, dies entlockte Harry mehr Stöhner, die ihn noch mehr anspornten. Harry wusste nicht wie ihn geschah, er wand sich nun regelrecht unter den anderen.

Draco entging dies gewiss nicht merkte er doch das Harry bald soweit war, kurz bevor dieser kam lies er von ihn ab, was mit einen knurren seitens Harry quittiert wurde. Er lacht leise „ich will auch noch meinen Spaß und das Beste kommt erst noch..." hauchte er ihn ins Ohr.

Eh Harry reagieren konnte griff Draco schon zum Nachtschrank, wo eine Tube Gleitgel lag und machte sich davon etwas auf die Finger und führte dies zu Harrys Po. „Scht...entspann dich jetzt sonst tut es weh..." flüsterte er und drang mit einen Finger in Harry ein. Dieser verspannte sich auch sofort was nach einer Weile nach lies und Draco bewegte seinen Finger. Diesen folgte bald darauf ein Zweiter und dann auch ein Dritter und weitete so Harry, der sich den Fingern entgegen streckte.

Als Draco der Meinung war ihn genug geweitet zu haben entzog er ihn die Finger. Seine eigene Erregung schmerzte schon, schnell hatte er sich seiner Boxershorts entledigt, führte sein Glied zu Harrys Eingang „...entspann dich...". Vorsichtig drang er in ihn ein, musste immer kurz warten weil Harry sich verkrampfte, als er ganz in Harry war hielt er inne damit sich dieser daran gewöhnen konnte. Aber auch er brauchte eine Pause, diese Enge war einfach zu geil, er musste sich beherrschen um nicht gleich wie wild zu zustoßen.

Harry signalisierte ihn das er sich bewegen konnte indem er sich gegen ihn bewegte. So baute er einen langsamen Rhythmus auf. Harry stöhnte „...fester, schneller...bitte Draco...". Das lies er sich nicht zweimal sagen und sties fester und schneller zu. Der Raum wurde von stöhnen gefüllt. Immer wieder traf Draco den Lustpunkt in Harry was diesen Sterne sehen lies. ER würde nicht mehr lange bis zur Erlösung brauchen, das merkte auch Draco und pumpte Harrys Glied im gleichen Takt seiner Stöße.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Harry kam in Dracos Hand und die Muskeln um Dracos Glied zogen sich zusammen und auch er kam in Harry. Schwer um Luft ringend sackte er auf Harry nieder.

Eine Weile lagen sie so da, eh sich der Blonde aus Harry zurück zog und sich neben diesen legte. Der Schwarzhaarige kuschelte sich an Draco, dieser legte seine Arme um ihn. Beide schliefen daraufhin erschöpft, aber glücklich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco als Erster und sah auf den schlummernden Harry. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus der Umarmung und zog sich an, bevor er den Raum verlies schaute er noch mal auf den schlafende Gestalt, verlies dann seufzend denn Raum.

Kurze Zeit später erwachte auch Harry und sah sich verwirrt um, wo war den Draco bloß. Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich an, dieser war sicher schon beim Frühstück und wollte ihn nicht wecken.

So ging er in die Große Halle und suchte Draco, was er aber sah schockte ihn, den dieser saß am Tisch und auf seinen Schoss Pansy Parkinson, was bedeutete das nur, war es nur ein Spiel für ihn gewesen. Tränen schossen ich in die Augen und er verleis die Halle. Blaise der Harry bemerkt hatte schaute diesen traurig nach, wie konnte sein Freund nur so was tun. Er würde mit Draco sprechen.

Nach den Frühstück zog er Draco mit sich, der wild protestierte, zum Astronomieturm. „Sag mal was soll das mit Harry, hast du seinen verletzten Blick gesehen, wie konntest du nur" zeterte er sogleich los. „Sag mal Blaise spinnst du, wegen Potter..." diesen Namen spuckte er nur so aus „...ziehst du mich hier hoch auf den Astronomieturm, hast eine Meise". „Nein habe ich nicht, aber du hast mit Harry geschlafen und er lieb dich, wie kannst du ihn dann so verletzen". „Ja ich habe mit ihn geschlafen, na und! Es war nur Spaß für mich, ein Zeitvertreib mehr nicht, dachtest du wirklich ich könnte Potter..." er sprach diesen Namen voller Ekel aus „... lieben und eine Beziehung mit ihn führen, er war gut im Bett, mehr aber nicht, er war einer von vielen". Blaise schaute seinen Freund geschockt an „sag das das nicht wahr ist, du hast ihn nur benutzt...". „Was regst du dich so auf, ja ich habe ihn benutzt, na und. Kein Grund so ein Theater zu machen."

Was beide nicht bemerkten war das sie nicht allein hier oben waren, Harry hatte sich hier hoch verzogen um nachzudenken. Erst wollte er sich aufmerksam machen, hörte dann aber das es in dem Gespräch um ihn ging und hörte zu. Was er erfuhr zog ihn den Boden unter den Füßen weg, er war nur ein Spielzeug zum Spaß, ein Werkzeug das man einmal benuzte und dann wegwarf. Für ihn brach eine Welt zusammen, sein Herz zerbrach. Er liebt Draco doch so sehr und dann sagt dieser, er wollte nur Spaß mit ihn haben, stumme Tränen liefen ihn die Wangen herunter, er rutschte die Wand runter, machte so auf sich aufmerksam.

Blaise und Draco die ein Geräusch hörten sahen in die Richtung und wen sie da sahen, lies sie geschockt auf eben jenen schauen. Da saß kein anderer als Harry Potter, über den sie gesprochen haben. Draco sah wie erstarrt auf Harry, dessen Wangen noch immer Tränen hinunter liefen, es versetzte ihn ein Stich ins Herz ihn so zu sehen.

Harry stand auf und sah beide an, der Blonde wollte was sagen, doch kein Wort verlies seine Lippen. Es entstand eine Stille, die von Harry durchbrochen wurde indem er brüchig sprach „es war für dich nur Spaß...du hast gesagt du liebst mich...ich habe dir vertraut...du warst für mich der Erste...ich dachte..." er brach ab und stürmte an den beiden erstarrten Jungen vorbei und die Treppe hinunter.

Beide schauten ihn geschockt nach, in Dracos Hirn arbeitete es //ich war der Erste...und was mach ich, ich verletze ihn mit meinen Worten...// Eins war Draco klar geworden als er in die verletzten Augen Harrys gesehen hatte, er liebt diesen Jungen und hatte ihn so eben verletzt.

Blaise schaute noch immer zur Tür und dann zu Draco, als eben dieser Harry hinterher stürmte. Diesen jedoch nicht fand. Mi hängenden Schultern ging er in die Große Halle zum Essen, suchend sah er sich um entdeckte Harry nicht.

Selbst zum Abendbrot tauchte diese nicht auf, er machte sich langsam Sorgen.

* Rückblick Ende *

Genau so war es, dieses Ereignis lag nun schon vier Wochen zurück und Harry war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht, jeden Tag macht er sich Vorwürfe, wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Er liebt ihn doch, hat es jedoch zu spät erkannt und hat seine Liebe verloren.

Jeden Tag hofft er das Harry wieder auftaucht, damit er sich entschuldigen kann, doch es ist vergebens. Man hat ihn schon überall gesucht, immer noch hoffte er das er nicht Voldemort in die Hände gefallen war, das würde er sich nie verzeihen.

So saß er jeden Tag hier oben und heulte sich die Augen aus und hofft das er wieder kommt. Nicht mal sein Freund Blaise kann ihn aufmuntern, selbst alle anderen machten sich schon Sorgen um ihn weil er auch fast nichts aß. Selbst die Gryffendors schauten ihn schon besorgt an, selbst sein Pate, Severus Snape macht sich Sorgen, Blaise hatte diesen erzählt was vorgefallen war und er hätte nicht gedacht das ihn sein Pate eine Standpauke hielt.

Doch was nützte das jetzt alles Harry war weg und würde nicht wieder kommen. Er hoffte es zwar, aber er hat ihn mit seinen Worten zu sehr verletzt.

Ende

So das war es mit der FF^^

Hat sie euch gefallen, wenn ja schreibt es mir.

Wenn ihr eine Fortsetzung wollt, und wissen wollte ob Harry wieder kommt dann sagt Bescheid

Bye Gtsubasa16


End file.
